


Regidad

by Veggiesnek



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need sleep but I went to sleep at 4 AM last night, Oneshot, PEAK COMEDY, Pokemon, Regidad, somewhat shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veggiesnek/pseuds/Veggiesnek
Summary: I really need sleep, but I thought of this and my mind is WOKE.Enjoy~
Kudos: 4





	Regidad

**Author's Note:**

> I really need sleep, but I thought of this and my mind is WOKE.  
> Enjoy~

" **DAD**!" Regigigas almost hit his head on the ceiling of the cave as he woke up. His 'Slow Start' really caught up to him, as it took him around 5 minutes to fully wake up. Regice was waiting for their _~~father~~_ creator to wake up. They, along with every other Regi that Regigigas created, knew that he had a very, very useless ability that cancelled out his strength. Other than that, Regigigas was fine.

Regice walked out of the cave room the second their creator fully woke up, to his annoyance. However, he didn't infuriate. This was a normal behavior he had dealt with for many years. Regigigas finally got up and followed his creation out of the room, his arms heavy as always, they swayed on his sides.

He heard the sound of clattering, angered chatter, childish actions were the usual. Since he created the two new Regis, Regidrago and Regieleki, he'd mentally swore himself 'No more.' Three was enough, but now there were five, all with mentalities of 5 year olds. He didn't get _paid_ enough for this.

He looked over at Regidrago, the one, though he hated to think it, that he 'messed up' on. The little guy should have gotten more of a body, but Regigigas was tired at that time and accidentally gave him much worse. Though, Regidrago didn't seem to be bothered by the deformity, and actually used it for advantage. 

Registeel, Regirock, and Regice were his three main creations he had to keep a close eye on. They were built with mischief, and he regretted, deeply, for adding such to them. Every now and then they would pull a 'prank' on either their fellow creations, or Regigigas himself. These pranks weren't all that friendly, sometimes it was the very sticky webs of a Ariados, or a duskull trick. Most of which he would have to pull Regidrago and Regieleki out of, since he can easily bypass.

Again, Regigigas was thankful it was just a normal day. No pranks on the newer two, the trio seemed to be dormant for once, and he got to relax a bit.

But then that freedom quickly disappeared as Regieleki walked into something and a bucket fell onto the wired golem's head.

Regieleki somehow disappeared from sight completely, right in front of Regidrago and Regigigas. He sighed, looking at the trio to see if there were any signs that they were behind the act. The three were visibly trying to hold back laughter, so they must have done something. 

Regigigas crossed his arms, looking at the three with disappointment. It didn't take long for Registeel, Regirock, and Regice to notice their creator's glare, and their hidden laughter seemed to go extinct.

__  
  
Thankfully, the prank was just a harmless invisibility ink, and Regieleki appeared back into existence five minutes later. Now, with the problem solved, Regigigas went on with his day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I can't write long oneshots, my mind doesn't allow it D:


End file.
